A bit of pissy luck changed our lives
by Kasai Raion
Summary: A group of Ice-jins have been terorizing schools for a while. Killing off all but the mentally insane and then raping to death the ones alowed to live. Geta and company show up to stop it but instead end up dealing with a pissed of group of Saiyin kids.


Saiyin Age: Keiji 17, Kaida 13, Kimi 13, Trunks 15, Goten 14, Goku 40, Gohan 21, Vegeta 45, Keitaro 15, Broly 40, Turles 37, Hoshi 19, Broly Jr. 16.

Pairings: M. Trunks Gohan, Trunks Goten, Broly Jr. Kaida, Broly Sr. Turles, Vegeta Goku, Keitaro Kimi, Hoshi Keiji.

Name Meanings: Ni-Chan big brother informal. Kaida little dragon. Keiji Lead Cautiously. Kimi She Who Is Without Equal. Imouto little sister. Keitaro Blessed. Hoshi Star. Baka idiot. Nissan brother formal. shan purinsesu Beautiful Princess. himemiya princess.

Normal POV

Walking down the hall...same old same old. Boring school. She drummed her fingers on her backpack and with the other hand she rubbed the back of her head. An enticing sight. The extra innocent beautiful redhead called attention wherever she was. No one saw any resemblance to either her mother or father. Liz was a Hawaiian/Irish/ and several other extra tan slightly chubby woman with brown hair and green eyes. Her ex husband John was a British/German half-and-half Black hair and deep blue eyes framed a pale white bony face. Keiji the 17 adoptive son of the Liz was a brunette too, with icy blue eyes. Kaida was 13 and small for her age, red hair and black eyes framed a small pale face. Then voices could be heard from across the hall. She caught a snatch of the conversation as she passed. The bakas who spent their time between classes on the floor gossiping.

'...Yeah Mike Scott got his ass killed."

She stopped, and grinned, listening, thinking 'Finally that bastard is dead.' Their conversation continued on the floor.

"What happened?"

"Some aliens Ice-jins I think showed up and killed everyone but a girl and dude. They were found 3 days later in the ruble of the school. Raped to death."

Her smile dropped as he continued.

"I heard this school is next. But something is common from the kids they take. Their all all pretty and mentally insane."

She frowned 'I'm mentally insane.'

"So who's in danger you think?"

"Well Keiji, Kaida, and Kimi..."

She walked away when she heard her best friend's name. Kimi walked down the hall over to her. Deep in thought she didn't respond until the other girl shook her.

"Kai! Snap out of it!"  
>"Gomen Ki (Key)."<p>

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

She blushed at being caught off in her 'little world' as her friend called it. Her Ni-chan walked over.

"I am going to kill that bastard after I fuck him."

"KEIJI! NO YOU WILL NOT!"

"You're proving to be a fag dude. Gay I'm fine with but a rapist fag is a bit much for me to swallow."

"Gomen Ki. I'm just pissed."

"Not surprised Anthony pisses everyone off."

"Let's just forget it. Kai we have P.E. in two. Keiji your gonna be late for Tech!"

"You right let's go."

The girls continued to their lockers as a crash was heard.

"BAKA! I SAID THAT AS THE SAIYIN NO OUJI I AM TAKING ALL MENTALY INSANE STUDENTS OFF CAMPUS TILL WE FIND AND KILL THE ICE-JINS! NOW FUCKING TELL ME WHO AND CALL THEM OVER BEFORE I GET SO PISSED I KILL YOU!"

The principle was in a dent, in the parking lot, with a man hovering next to him. The girls ran out.

"Kaida, Kimi go get Keiji and bring him out. Your gonna have a field trip with Mr. Vegeta here."

We looked at him.

"We don't think our parents would agree with that."  
>"They don't have the choice."<br>I shrugged.

"Come on Ki, lets get Ni-Chan before something bad happens."

"Something bad? I enjoy the idea of skipping school way to much for anything bad to happen."

The redhead told her blond counterpart about what she had heard. The pretty green eyes lit up in shock.

"Y-your shit-shiting m-me rig-right?"

"Nope."

"Well pissy luck."

"Yep."

Keiji was happy to get out of the boring lecture on Microsoft Power point.

"So a *Laughing* Field trip with the Saiyin no Ouji? Cool."

"More like shity Ni-Chan. He's an ex killer."

They walked out and stopped happening. The Ouji looked at them.

"Names?"

"Kaida."

"Kimi."

"Keiji."

Kaida looked at him.

"Ni-Chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Screwy."

He nodded earning a 'WTH' look from the Ouji who shook it off. After a moment a very handsome man with black spiky hair showed up with three boys behind him. 2 looked like him, but one looked like the Ouji with purple hair. He'd put the younger 2 at about Kaida and Kimi's age and the elder at about 3 years his nodded at him.

"Imouto? Now what?"  
>"Ni-Chan? HOW WOULD I KNOW?"<p>

"Well since you seem to know everything..."  
>"I'M METALLY INSANE NOT A GENIUS! GOD! NI-CHAN!"<p>

"Just because the Baka no Doctor said we were crazy doesn't mean we are."

"FUCK IT NI-CHAN! WE ARE NOT NORMAL! WE THINK DIFRENTLY!"  
>"So?"<p>

"So by the standards of the screwed up society we live in we are dubbed Mentally Insane, Sadistic Bakas, and my personal favorite Crazy."

"Kaida... We are not crazy. We are different. And next ASSHOLE who says we are is..." She interrupted him.

"I do not need the details of what you will do. I already know. You've told me enough times."

A blast, a shout, a scream. In a flash it was over. In the ruble of their old school stood 14 Ice-jins.

"Imouto...Did that just happen."  
>"Yep."<br>"So...No Tech?"

"That's all you can think of?"

"Yep. I really hated all of them anyway."

The Ice-jin leader looked over at me, licked his lips, then found himself face first in the dirt. With Ni-Chan's foot holding him to the ground. He growled.

"My Imouto! MINE! Prick! Learn when someone one is off limits."

I rolled my eyes. My Ni-Chan is an overly protective ass when he feels like it.

"As much as I appreciate that you care Ni-Chan. I can take care of myself."

"I know. I just didn't wanted you to have to soil your hands."

"Baka do not use my ego against me."

Ki looked at us crossed eyed.

"You 2 never learn."

"Learn what?" We asked together.

"I AM SURRONDED BY BAKAS!"

"We're not _that_ bad."

She snorted as the alien recovered and punched Ni-Chan. Kaida ran over punched him in the air, kneed him in the abdomen, and grabbed his wrists. She threw him to the ground and kicked his face in. All in under 2 minutes. She growled.

"Touch my Ni-Chan again you Ice-jin prick and I'll kill you. That goes for all of you."

"Umm...Imouto...I think he's dead."

"Good. Fucker deserved what he got." She ran over to her brother who was still on the ground where he landed. She inspected his face where the fist had hit. Satisfied that it hadn't done any real damage. She kicked him in the shin.

"BAKA NO NISAN! PROTECT YOUR OWN DAMN SELF NEXT TIME!"

"GOMEN IMOUTO! GOMEN!"

"MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"YES IMOUTO!"

"Fuck this shit. I have a headache, going home now." She walked off. The Saiyin no Ouji and company starred at the little girl with her head in her hands. There was a flash and a tall young man with black hair and a tail stood next to her. He smirked.

"You okay my shan purinsesu?"

"I am not a himemiya. Now go away my head hurts."

"Can I help?"  
>"NO-OWWWWW-FUCK!" And with those words she ran off. He ran after her. Keiji rolled his eyes as he got turned around.<p>

"Hoshi not now. I just got my ass handed to me."  
>"I am at your disposal. What can I do to make mine better."<p>

"I see why my Imouto gets headaches. This is annoying as fuck."


End file.
